


Cold and Warmth

by Phi_JiJi



Series: Supernatural stuff AU [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, Fluff, I don't know any more tags, M/M, Onghwan, hightschool, jonghyun is only mentioned, slight homophobia, soulmate, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Everyone has a differnt way to figure out who his soulmate was. But Minhyun wasn't sure, what kind of sign he even had but the fact that he still hasn't found him or her made him a good target for bullies





	Cold and Warmth

„Hey looser“ someone called from behind, but Minhyun just ignored it. He was used to it anyways.   
Why he was getting bullied? Because like no one else, he hasn't found his soulmate yet and also wasn't willing to just take any person just to have _someone_.

In this world there are a lot of ways to find your soulmate. Some are born colour-blind and get to see colour when they look into their soulmate's eyes, other have matching marks on their bodies. And there were more than you could imagine.

How Minhyun could tell who was his soulmate? He doesn't know. But he was guessing that it had something to do with temperature as he always felt could and even his body temperature was a bit under the average.  
The boy sat down on his place in the last row. He would rather sit at the front but he didn't want to find paper balls tangled in his hair every damn day he got out of class.   
Another reason for the bullying was, that he was very intelligent and a lot of bullies don't like it if their 'prey' is better than them in any way.  
Minhyun actually did already asked his mum if he could transfer to another school but she denied it every time. Maybe because she doesn't know the actual reason why her son didn't want to go to that school? Who knows, but that's probably the reason.

During school everything was just like every other day. Mostly quiet but every now and then Minhyun was pushed against a locker or someone bumped into him, causing his books to fall down. And of course no one would help someone like him. The looser without a soulmate. Instead they would laugh at him. But it didn't hurt him as much as it once did. Because he doesn't care about it anymore. Saying, that he only have to survive this for 1 and a half years more and would then finally be freed from this hell called school.

After school, Minhyun was more than just happy _not_ to find a note in his locker, wanting him to go to some place where he would just end getting beat up.   
Of course, if he get those he could just ignore them but that wouldn't help his situation at all because those guys would always get what they want. No matter the circumstances.  
He quickly left school, making sure no one saw or followed him while walking the street down in a fast pace. 

When he came home, his parents weren't home yet. His father always worked until late in the night and his mother is probably out with some of her friends or shopping. Maybe even both.  
He went into his room, laid down his bag and threw himself onto his bed, taking out his phone from his pocket and opening his Amino app. He scrolled through his feed and every once in a while, if a post gave him some inspiration for anything he screen-shotted it.   
It didn't take long until he scrolled to the end of today's posts so he sat back up again and looked through the room. For a few moments he just sat there until he got up as he decided to clean up a bit. Even though his room was perfectly tidy already. He didn't knew what else he could do.  
After cleaning the floor and his desk he was finished, at least for the part that you could see when you'd enter his room. But still having time to kill he opened his closet, took everything out and started to sort his clothes. Putting away stuff he didn't wear anymore and folding everything else to put it back onto the shelves.  
Seeing how empty his closet now was he sat down at his desk, started his laptop and roamed the internet in search for new clothes. After buying as much as he needed he closed the page and opened YouTube instead, clicking on some random music livestream and went back to his bed to lay down again. 

Staring at his ceiling he once again began to think. He definitely thought to much but there wasn't anything else to do if you didn't have any friends or hobbies.   
What if his soulmate was actually dead? Maybe that's the reason why he feels so cold. He never met another person who had the same type of trait with his soulmate like he has.   
What if his soulmate was one of his bullies and the bond was cut of due to the hate to each other.  
Or maybe he just doesn't have a soulmate at all.

“Minhyun, I'm home!”, his mother called from the kitchen, ripping him out of his thoughts. “Hey!”, he called back, sitting up since it was usual that she would come into his room to say hello properly again. When this didn't happen he got up and went to the kitchen instead.   
She was standing in front of the cupboard trying to reach something from there. “Can I help you with something?”, Minhyun asked his mother.  
“Could you please give me that jar?”, she asked him, stepping away so he could reach it. He was quite a bit bigger than his mother so it wasn't a really big problem for him. He reached for the jar and then gave it to his mother who smiled at him nicely.   
“How was your day?”, he asked her before she could ask him the same question. “Just like every other day. Going shopping and stuff like that” she told him. “And yours?”, she then asked. “Just as usual as yours” he said as he never wanted to talk about school, ever.   
“Well, that's boring, isn't it?” she asked laughing. “Yeah, but I prefer boring over too much adventure and stuff” he shrugged, leaning against the counter.   
“Your father won't be back until Sunday. He's going in a business trip” his mother then announced. The boy just nodded as an answer.   
He didn't really care if his father was there or not, as he knew that his father was disappointed in him for not having found a soulmate yet.   
But Minhyun wasn't even sure, if he would tell his father directly if he should ever find them. Because his father wants to have a daughter in-law that was perfect from head to toe. But to be honest, Minhyun wasn't even sure if his soulmate is going to be a girl. It isn't clear until you find them.   
And just to annoy his father he somehow wished that his soulmate was a boy, even though the possibility of him getting kicked out would be really high, but he didn't care too much about that. 

“Do you want to eat something?”, Minhyun's mother then asked the boy. “No, I already ate. You can cook for yourself” he lied. He knew his mother would buy his lies, she always did. Minhyun was pretty sure, that she knows when he's lying but she never said anything, as if she'd knew that he had his reasons to lie. 

After that Minhyun went into his room again, got his earphones and laid down on his bed, listening to music and staring at the ceiling once again.   
He didn't know how much time has passed when his phone suddenly started buzzing. There weren't a lot of people, who Minhyun texted with. To be exact: 3. His parents and his childhood friend Jonghyun. But his father wouldn't text him often and his mother was in the same house as he was, therefore he was pretty sure, that it could only be Jonghyun, except, someone from his class somehow found out what his number was and would now cyberbully him as well.   
Well, he would just block every number he didn't know and would hope that it would stop at some point.   
He looked at his phone. It was Jonghyun. And there wasn't really a message, instead he send him some cute gifs. It seemed seemed as if he knew that he wasn't feeling too well.   
A little laugh slipped over Minhyun's lips and he turned onto the side.  
They didn't texted a lot a the time. Jonghyun just moved, again, and Minhyun just wasn't the person to seek for contact first.   
They exchanged a few messages until Jonghyun said, that he had to help his mother unpacking some more stuff.   
Minhyun looked to the clock that was hanging over his door, realising how late it already was, so he decided to take a quick shower and to go to sleep then. 

When Minhyun got up the next morning he already had a bad feeling about what would happen at school. And he would definitely skip if he wouldn't know how important school actually was.   
Therefore he got up, with a slight protest in himself and got dressed.

On the way to school he luckily didn't meet anyone from school, so he was at least slightly relieved. As he arrived at school, everything was the same as every other day. And Minhyun still tried not to seemed bothered by it.   
He sat down in his seat, seeing a post-it sticking on his desk. On it someone with an ugly ass writing told him to come behind the gym after school.  
Minhyun sighed, crunching the piece of paper into a small ball and stuffing it into his pocket.  
His whole class probably knew and he didn't want to know, how many people will bet there after school ends. He just prays that it will be over fast enough so he could get home before his mother to put make-up onto all the bruises he will be getting.

The hours passed and with every minute, Minhyun's heart raced faster, fast enough that Minhyun thought his chest could burst any second. After the last bell rung he slowly stood up from his chair and packed his stuff into his bag.   
He walked the way to the gym, feeling the looks of other people burning into his back but he stared to the ground. He knew the ways anyways so he didn't have to look up to know where he was going.  
“Lift your head, looser” a rough voice demanded. Minhyun did as told, hoping it could maybe shorten the torture if he would listen to him. In the exact same moment when Minhyun lifted his head enough to look the guy into the eyes, he felt a punch in his face. Minhyun was thrown against the wall by the strength of the punch. Not a single sound left the boys mouth. It was the best if he wouldn't get any attention from passing people because of any sounds, that wouldn't end well at all.  
There were a few more punches in his face as well as into his stomach, which made him feel as if he would throw up any second, but he still didn't say anything.   
The pain was building up and soon he was sitting on the ground, his nose bleeding, his pulse way to high and praying that it would finally end. 

“What are you doing there?”, a voice, Minhyun didn't recognize, called. Minhyun didn't look up. He didn't want to but he also didn't have enough strength to move properly.  
“Who the fuck are you? It's none of your business” the guy who was hitting me most of the time replied. “Yeah? You think so? Then how about I punch you and make it my business” the boy replied with a smirk on his face, stepping closer to the group of boys.  
“Only if you wanna look like him afterwards” “Oh, I won't, trust me”. With that he hit the guy right in the face, making his stumble back a bit.  
His nose already blood from that one punch the unknown guy hit him with. The others gasped for air in shock. Not expecting so much strength. “Come on, punch me. It's boring like this” the boy then said, once again stepping closer.   
A few already ran away in fear other tried to back up their leader but they didn't last long. After a few more punches and a sound that seemed like a broken nose, the last three ran away.

“Are you alright? Can you stand up?”, the guy then asked Minhyun, kneeling down next to him, observing him and his wounds.   
Minhyun couldn't speak. The pain was getting to big. Instead he shook his head strength-less.   
“Come, I'll help you” the boy offered, holding out a hand to Minhyun to help him get up.  
When Minhyun didn't react at all, the boy got worried. “Should I maybe call your parents? Or an ambulance?”, he then asked, but again, Minhyun just shook his head again.   
“I can bring you to my home if you want. Then I can treat your wounds as well” he then said, trying to convince Minhyun to at least get away from there.  
Minhyun knew, that he didn't have a chance but to agree with one of the things the boy offered to him. “Okay...” he then pressed out, trying not to sound too pained.   
“Oh yeah, I'm Ong Seongwu” the boy introduced himself, once again holding out his hand to the hurt boy. “Hwang Minhyun” Minhyun mumbled, lifting his head slightly so he could finally see who even helped him out.   
Seongwu smiled at him slightly, his hand still in reach for Minhyun. A bit reluctant he then reached out for the boys hand.  
Only their fingertips touched, but as soon as that happened, Minhyun pulled his hand back right away, an extreme heat was covering his fingers, where he touched the others guy's hand. But he wasn't alone. Seongwu also looked at his hand in shock, feeling the warmth as well.  
A few seconds passed when they looked at each other again, not knowing if they were thinking the same and if it was even true what they were secretly hoping.  
“Uhm... we should... get going” Seongwu then said, being the first to find his voice back. When they touched this time it wasn't so extremely shocking than the first time.   
Because Minhyun couldn't walk properly on his home, Seongwu told him to put his arm around his neck while he was supporting him by putting his arm around his waist. And due to their touches both of them were surrounded by a warmth they both never experienced before.

Minhyun didn't know where they were after a few minutes and therefore he was sure, that Seongwu would bring him to his home to treat the wounds.  
Neither of them talked for the entire way but the silence wasn't the worst that they've lived through.  
Seongwu opened the door after they finally arrived and he brought Minhyun to the living room, where he sat him down on the couch. “I'll be right back” the boy said, leaving he room again only to come back with a ton of medical supplies.   
“Would you mind...” Seongwu began, but stopped for a second, not knowing if he should really end his sentence. He said himself, that it's just for the best for Minhyun. “...take off your shirt?”.  
First, Minhyun was a bit perplex by the boy's request but then followed it slowly.  
The new as well as the older bruises covered Minhyun's stomach almost completely. Just seeing it made Seongwu angry somehow.  
He wanted to ask, what caused the bullying but he decided to ask afterwards or even wait until Minhyun would maybe tell him himself. But instead of thinking about it more he began to treat the wounds properly and then putting a bandage around Minhyun's stomach but also covering the lowest two ribs for safety. Then he began to treat the wounds that Minhyun had in the face. It was a bit _too_ close, if you would ask Minhyun, but he didn't say anything and instead just closed his eyes so it wouldn't seem as if he would be staring at Seongwu's face, even though he could.   
“Okay, everything seems to be somehow treated” Seongwu then announced, backing off from Minhyun again and putting the stuff aside. “Thanks” the other mumbled.   
“How do you know how to treat stuff like this?”, Minhyun then asked him. “I used to get into fight often when I was younger so I looked it up in the internet so my parents wouldn't find out. Even though that would have cost way less pain since they are both doctors” he explained, smiling at the other. “Now it's time for your side of the story” Seongwu said, leaning back and crossing his arms.  
At first, Minhyun didn't want to tell him, but then he thought about it again and thought, that if this guy really was his soulmate, the bullying max come to an end anyways.  
“Well, to make it short: I was bullied because I hadn't found my soulmate” Minhyun said, he almost even laughed. Saying out loud himself really had a real feeling to it.  
But of course, Seongwu didn't find it funny at all. “Sorry, but how dumb must someone be to even get the idea of bullying someone because of that?”, he asked but Minhyun just shrugged his shoulders.   
They stayed silent for a while until Minhyun saw how late it was. “I think I should go home. My mother probably wonders where I'm staying” he said, getting up, even though it didn't work as well as he hoped as the pain kicked in again.  
“Wait, before you go” Seongwu said, also standing up. He handed Minhyun a piece of paper. “Next time, something like that is about to happen, message or call me, ok? I don't want to see you hurt again” the boy told him, again with this small smile on his face.  
“I will” Minhyun promised, also smiling.

The next day, he got the same message on a post-it, but this time he didn't worry to much about it. Instead, he send a picture of it to Seongwu, who promised to be there on time.  
After school ended Minhyun once again made his way to the place the bullies wanted him to come to, but this time, the bullies were already gone, instead there was only Seongwu with a bloody hand and ruffled hair. “I don't that they'll come back” he announced, walking up to Minhyun. “Hopefully” he responded, taking the younger's hand that wasn't hurt.   
“When they do, they'll have a problem” he added with a smile. Their faces weren't far away anymore. “Because my soulmate is also my beloved bodyguard” he said giggling.   
“That's so cheesy” Seongwu said, closing the little gap they had between each other and laying his lips on Minhyun's.


End file.
